


机器人会谈恋爱吗

by woongwoong



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cyberpunk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongwoong/pseuds/woongwoong
Summary: 赛博朋克aboooc缓慢更新更了个破三轮
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	机器人会谈恋爱吗

01

【公元2120年】

[哥哥，晚上一起去看星星好不好？]  
[好啊，我们小熊宝宝这么喜欢看星星啊？]  
[不是喜欢看星星，是喜欢———]

"嗡————"

飞行闹钟不厌其烦地绕着吕焕雄响了十分钟，吕焕雄终于勉强睁开了一只眼睛。他又梦到"哥哥"了，一个他不知道是谁、只存在于他梦里的哥哥，还好昨晚梦到的不是噩梦片段。

墙上的电子大屏幕上，天空微微发亮，太阳正在缓缓升起，电子屏显示的是是室外实时天气。难得今天是个晴天。

"小熊！别吵了！我起来了起来了…"吕焕雄揉着眼睛，艰难地从床上爬起来。飞行闹钟看他起来了，唰地一下变成了一个小熊形状的机器人，稳稳地落在地上。

小熊是吕焕雄的居家机器人，会叫早，会做饭，还会按摩搞卫生以及给吕焕雄唱催眠曲。

吕焕雄从机器人商城把它买回来的时候可是斥了巨资，花了他三个月的工资呢！一开始吕焕雄宝贝得不得了，随着小熊叫早力度的逐渐增强，吕焕雄最近看小熊的眼神里都带上了一丝幽怨…

吕焕雄洗漱好坐在餐桌旁的时候，小熊已经把早餐端到桌子上了。

今天的早餐是包子豆浆，吕焕雄一边吃着，一边浏览三维全息影像上的今日abo论坛。

今日abo是个药品论坛。不要小看药品论坛——abo药品，可是当代最热门的三个话题之一。

吕焕雄是RBW生物技术公司的中级研究员、研发1组的组长，主要负责abo各类药品的研发工作。浏览论坛，了解用户对新上市药品的评价，也是他的工作之一。

最近他们研发的omega增肌剂大受好评，omega用户们都表示，RBW研发的增肌剂不仅能增肌、增强体质，还能缓解发情期反应。吕焕雄看到这，满意地关了全息影像，收拾东西准备去上城区上班。

RBW坐落在上城区中心，是K国最大的药品研发公司，但它并不属于K国联邦政府，而是【基地】的下属公司。【基地】是无国界科技公司的简称，世界百分之九十的顶尖科技都掌握在【基地】的手里。据说【基地】下属除了像RBW这样的药品研发公司，还有义体制造公司、智能机器人制造所等等。

吕焕雄已经在这工作了3年了，主要的工作内容就是药品研发和在会议上跟销售部互相甩锅。作为一个omega，吕焕雄对这份工作非常满意，毕竟现在找一份好工作非常不容易，在这个每分每秒都在科技井喷的时代，技术和人被淘汰的速度都太快了。

吕焕雄的beta好友李建熙，上学的时候学的是遥控技术，毕业后遥控技术却不吃香了。李建熙换了好几个工作，都没找到满意的。

说到李建熙，今天晚上还约了他吃饭呢，得问问他最近新换的工作怎么样，吕焕雄边想边推开会议室的门。

吕焕雄的顶头上司—研发部的部长老刘已经坐在会议室里了。

"焕雄，你们最近研发的omega增肌剂大受好评啊！销售部的部长最近见到我都变成了狗腿子，说我要把你供起来才行。"老刘看到吕焕雄进来，脸都要笑开了花。

吕焕雄小组研发的omega增肌剂上市一个月就挤进了年度畅销榜，研发部今年底的奖金也要创新高了。

"老大过奖了，是各部门一起努力的结果，大家最近都辛苦了。"吕焕雄内心都要飘上天了，嘴上还是忍不住要装大尾巴狼。

"今天叫你来主要是商量一下研发项目交接的问题。"老刘终于切入正题，"焕雄，你们1组的分化素研究做得怎么样了？"

分化素研究？吕焕雄一下子警惕起来。分化素在人体内的含量微乎其微，且只在分化前才会激增，分化完成的人体内将不会再有分化素存在。吕焕雄他们组花了大半年时间，才从数量不多的志愿者体内提取了分化素，并分析了abo不同性别的分化素成分构成，还没来得及做下一步研究，现在部长问起这个，让吕焕雄有一种背后一凉的感觉。

"现在还在成分分析阶段。"

"我的想法是把这个项目转交给2组，你们1组改做催情剂的研发。"老刘笑着看着吕焕雄。

"催情剂？？"果然背后一凉的感觉没有骗他，吕焕雄觉得老刘的笑容简直是撒旦的微笑，"分化素的研究我们已经做了大半年了，为什么……"

老刘贼兮兮地搂住吕焕雄的肩："2组最近做的研发跟分化素有关，再加上你是我们部少有的omega，本来就对发情期和信息素比较了解，我觉得你肯定能做好催情剂的研发，造福一下我们这些老年beta。"

"……"真是服了这个老不正经的beta……

吕焕雄尝试挤出一滴眼泪，可怜巴巴地望着老刘："没有商量的余地了吗？我们这忙活了大半年呢……"

"那给你们组每人加半年工资作为奖金好不好嘛。"老刘这个臭老头也撅着嘴装可怜，差点没把吕焕雄恶心吐了。

"行吧成交……"

吕焕雄不情不愿地答应了这笔不公平交易。老刘虽然看着不正经，但再怎么说也是吕焕雄的上司和恩师，吕焕雄挣扎归挣扎，最后还是会答应的。只是这一下就从分化素研究走上情趣用品研发道路了，吕焕雄内心多少还是有点郁闷。

"你说我咋一下子就成做情趣用品的了呢？"吕焕雄吸溜着拉面，突然幽怨地抬头望着李建熙。

"做情趣用品怎么了！？为人类的爱情和欲望做贡献的你是多么伟大！等你研发出来了先给我试试，最近我忙得，总感觉都没有那些个尘世的欲望了……"李建熙放下手里的筷子，一副被工作榨干了精力的样子。

"诶，说到工作——你最近找的新工作是干什么的？"

"别提了…我在团团外卖公司管外卖无人机调配，一天要调配2000多台无人机，累得我每天下班脑子都嗡嗡的…"

"你这搞得我中午吃的外卖都不香了…一股负罪感油然而生…"吕焕雄心疼地看着李建熙，"你要不要搬来跟我住？上城区至少空气质量比这里要好点，下雨的日子也更少。"

"不了，在积木城都住习惯了……"李建熙已经记不得这是他第几次拒绝吕焕雄的邀请了。

积木城是个平民区，之所以叫积木城，就是因为这里的房子都是像积木一样的小方块，密密麻麻地垒在一起。因为严重的空气污染，这里每个月有二十天左右都在下雨。

但是李建熙觉得他已经习惯了。即使是雨夜，满街的霓虹灯和电子屏也会把积木城照得灯火通明，巨幕电子屏上永远显示的是晴朗的蓝天，看久了也能产生天气很好的错觉。有时候出门还能碰上巨型全息投影换成了他最喜欢的偶像。

积木城没什么不好的，如果去了上城区的他有一天他不得不回到积木城，那积木城可能就没那么好了……

"去了还得在你发情期照顾你，我才不干。"李建熙故意撅着嘴吐槽吕焕雄。

"切……"吕焕雄翻了个大大的白眼，要是平时他的小拳头肯定已经锤到李建熙的身上了，但是今天喝了几杯酒，他觉得眼皮有点重，感觉就要睡着了……

"别睡啊吕焕雄，"李建熙抓住人肩膀晃来晃去，"我说要不我们一起去换个义体仿生胃吧，以后喝酒就不会醉了，饭也不用每顿都吃了，现在两个人做还有第二个半价呢！"

吕焕雄被晃清醒了，忍不住叨叨："你真是做义体上瘾……义体手、仿生角膜还不够，还要换仿生胃？"

"仿生角膜不好吗！？我还加了红外捕捉和夜视功能呢，现在我开启红外捕捉功能就能看到你的牛子有多大！"

"臭流氓吧你！"吕焕雄抬手给了人一个爆栗，"不用看，反正比你大！"

"啧啧，那可不一定。"

吕焕雄吵不过他，恨不得跳起来跟李建熙打一架，但是酒精的作用又上来了，愤怒的小吕这会没抗住，在十秒钟内就进入了梦乡……

02 

  
吕焕雄从梦里醒来的时候，手机上已经有十个李建熙的未接来电。

什么事这么火急火燎的？

"喂，建熙你怎么了？"吕焕雄还没从昨晚那个梦里缓过来，昏昏沉沉地给人回电话。

"我……我室友失踪了…"李建熙支支吾吾的。

"失踪？报警了吗？"吕焕雄这下清醒了。

"报了，但是警察说最近有些雇佣兵在抢地下黑帮的生意，失踪的也很多，他们说也许我室友是跟黑帮扯上关系了，也许只是去哪个酒吧喝醉了在那躺了几天，这种事在积木城天天都在发生，他们管不了。"李建熙越说越急。

吕焕雄挠了挠头，"你先别急，我们见面你给我说说详细情况，我陪你一起找。"

李建熙开门的那瞬间，吕焕雄还以为自己敲错了房门。面前这个人真的是李建熙吗？只是一个多月没见，人怎么变成这样了？头发乱糟糟的，胡子也没刮。  
  
吕焕雄的鼻子突然一酸，"你怎么搞成这样？"  
  
"一言难尽……你先进来…"李建熙让开半边让吕焕雄进来，"进来说。"  
  
"不是室友失踪吗？怎么你也搞成这样？"吕焕雄心疼地看着李建熙，"这段时间你怎么了？"  
  
"我……差不多半个月前我室友说他的义体出了故障，我陪他去修了几次，但还是有些小问题……"李建熙扶着额头，似乎在回忆最近发生的一切，"他最近因为义体的事烦得不行，总是摔东西发脾气……"  
  
"然后呢？"  
  
"三天前他说心情不好，出去喝点酒，然后就再没回来……"李建熙烦躁地挠着头发，"我应该陪他一起去的……"  
  
吕焕雄把李建熙的手从头上拿下来，轻轻地揉着他的虎口，"你别太自责了，这不是你的错。"  
  
"这不是重点……"  
  
"那重点是什么？"  
  
"一周前我的义体也发生了一些故障……有时候是端不稳水，有时候是突然看不清东西……虽然以前也发生过一些小故障，影响不大，但是他的失踪总让我觉得很不安……"李建熙失神地盯着地面，"如果能找到他就好了……我就能问问他这到底是发生了什么。"

吕焕雄看着李建熙这个样子，心疼得不行。他并不是一个特别柔情的人，但是对李建熙却总是有很多的保护欲和温柔。这是他从学生时代起就认识的朋友，也是唯一的朋友。  
  
他在学校意外进入发情期的时候，信息素吸引了几个还未结合的alpha，是李建熙把他背到器材室反锁上门躲过一劫。他因为是omega长得娇小被回家路上的小流氓欺负的时候，也是李建熙人高马大地挡在他身前。  
  
就算是只有一次，也让我保护一下建熙吧。从吕焕雄被李建熙护在身后的那一刻，这个想法就刻在他脑海里了。  
  
"我们一起去找吧，我会帮你的。"吕焕雄握住了李建熙的手，他的手那么小，却一下子给了李建熙很大的安慰。  
  
"雄啊，谢谢你。"  
  
  
"你确定是这个酒吧吗？"吕焕雄和李建熙站在闪着炫目灯光的酒吧招牌下，牌子旁边还有个风骚虚拟全息裸男正在翩翩起舞。俩人抬头看着[bingbing旋转酒吧]的招牌，久久合不上嘴。  
  
"没错就是这个，包打听说他看见我室友进了这个酒吧。"  
  
包打听是个带360度摄像头的小机器人，他的主人把他改装之后，变成了附近街区的收费情报员。哪家的宠物走丢了、东西被偷了，基本都能从包打听这买到可靠情报。  
  
"可这是个以舞男脱衣舞表演出名的全性别酒吧……你室友竟然好这口吗？"吕焕雄的嘴角忍不住微微抽搐。  
  
"我也不知道他还有这方面的爱好……"李建熙又瞟了一眼那个全息裸男，耳朵悄悄变成了泡菜饺子。"咳咳……咳…这啥味啊？"  
  
"beta信息素，遮一下我身上的味道。"吕焕雄正拿着个香水瓶子往身上狂喷，"这是全性别酒吧，万一遇上没结合的alpha闻出了我身上的味道，麻烦拽着我快跑———我还不想这么年轻就跟有看脱衣舞爱好的alpha结合。"  
  
为了减少出汗导致信息素散发，吕焕雄负责坐在吧台观察情况，李建熙负责在酒吧里四处转转寻找线索。  
  
调酒机器人把一杯奶茶推到吕焕雄面前。  
  
"你怎么知道我喜欢喝这个？"吕焕雄饶有兴趣地盯着机器人圆圆的眼睛。  
  
"大——数——据——"机器人一板一眼地回答。  
  
吕焕雄突然想起什么，从手机里翻出李建熙室友的照片，举到机器人面前，"你见过这个人吗？知道他去哪了吗？"  
  
"见——过——但——是——我——不——能——透——露——客——人——的——隐——私——"  
  
"那我多给你一些情报费呢？"吕焕雄凑近了点，在机器人的耳边压低了声音说。  
  
机器人转了转他的电子眼，塑料的瞳孔上映出了吕焕雄狡黠的，亮晶晶的眼睛，"看——你——这——么——可——爱——给——你——打——个——九——五——折——吧——"  
  
才九五折？吕焕雄被这个抠门的小机器人逗笑了，露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙。  
  
  
  
bingbing旋转酒吧最角落的厕所门口，一个男人正叼着一根水果味棒棒糖倚在门框上，翻看着手掌心里投影出的资料。  
  
"在厕所门口吃棒棒糖，leedo队长真是好胃口……"另一个男人从厕所的隔间里出来，正站在洗手台前往自己身上喷信息素。  
  
"在门口吃又不是在厕所里面！别喷了别喷了，你那个beta信息素香水比厕所味儿还大！"男人嫌弃地捂着鼻子，这个叫leedo的男人嗓音很低沉，给人一种压迫感，但是说出的话却像小孩子一样。"你说，这些有变异症状的人和失踪者，怎么都是beta？"  
  
"你也应该喷一点。"男人收起香水，慢条斯理地打开水龙头洗手，他的手指白皙纤长，只是在公共厕所洗个手都像弹钢琴一样优雅。"还不清楚，我也是昨天才从基地收到协助你们机动队调查的通知。"  
  
"那我们今天来这是要干嘛？"  
  
"这是最早出现的变异者的常出入场所，一个街区外就是义体诊所一条街，这里的人也许能给我们提供一些变异者的线索。"  
  
leedo一把勾住男人的肩膀，和他并肩往酒吧中心的舞池走，"好吧，那就看看这个酒吧里有哪个小朋友能为我们提供点线索。"  
  
  
03

“ladies and gentlemen!欢迎来到bingbing旋转酒吧！今晚的派对现在才正式开始！”酒吧广播里的人工智能mc话音刚落，酒吧瞬间沸腾了起来。  
  
一群穿着格式各样暴露服装的裸男来到了舞池的中央，人群都沸腾了，从各个角落的卡座涌向舞池的周边。  
  
“诶诶诶别挤！ravn！金英助！”金建学和他的同伴被人群挤散了，被人流裹挟着到了舞池的两个方向，不管金建学在人群里怎么努力地伸长脖子寻找他叫金英助的同伴都找不到。  
  
表演开始了。炫目的光球把酒吧照得比白天还亮，舞池里妖艳的舞男们绕着钢管尽情展示着自己柔软的身体。吕焕雄站在吧台前，被前面的人山人海挡的严严实实，想猎奇看一眼都看不着。  
  
金建学根本无心看表演，一直在人群中伸长了脖子转来转去，想往前挤的人们把他撞得晕头转向，他就这样被一点一点推到了最外侧。  
  
“啊！不好意思！”金建学一下没站稳，被人推进了一个人怀里，他赶紧转头看一眼，“对不起啊小朋友——诶？这酒吧不禁止未成年进入吗？”  
  
吕焕雄被这个高大的男人撞了个满怀，还叫他小朋友，气得一把把人从怀里推开，“你才是小朋友！我成年了。”  
  
金建学转头看着乌压压的人群，要在表演结束前找到金英助看来是没戏了，干脆坐下来喝一杯，和这个小朋友聊两句。“成年了？ID呢？让我检查一下。”  
  
“你谁啊？凭什么检查我ID？”吕焕雄估计自己是遇上神经病了。  
  
“暴恐机动队的队长——leedo，金建学，正在执行任务中，请你出示一下ID.”金建学大手一挥，他的身份信息显示在胸前的虚拟屏上。  
  
吕焕雄不情不愿地从口袋里掏出ID拍在桌子上。你想问吕焕雄为什么还用实体ID？因为他身上的零件都是原装的啊！在这个义体崇拜盛行的时代，吕焕雄可能是唯一一个没有义体也没有植入芯片的人类了。  
  
“吕焕雄……Omega？”金建学拿起吕焕雄的ID看了一眼，难以置信地凑近吕焕雄嗅了两下，“你闻起来明明是个beta……噢我知道了，beta信息素香水。”  
  
金建学的鼻尖都快贴到吕焕雄的额头上了，重重的鼻息喷到吕焕雄脸上，吕焕雄不自然地悄悄往后挪了两步。“ID能还给我了吗？长官。”  
  
“等等，这照片跟你不太像啊。”金建学说着就要去勾吕焕雄的下巴，想把人的脸抬起来看看，吕焕雄还没反应过来要躲，金建学的手就被一个男人抓住了。  
  
“有新线索了，走。”是刚从人群中挤过来的金英助。  
  
金建学还没反应过来，脚已经不自觉地迈开了步子。  
  
“长官你把ID还我！”吕焕雄眼看这个叫lee什么的就要把他的ID拿走了，急得一把把ID从人手上抢了过来，这要去补办可够麻烦的。  
  
金英助被吕焕雄这一嗓子吸引了注意力，他盯着吕焕雄的脸，好像想从这张脸里看出些什么，“你……我是不是……”  
  
他话还没说完，李建熙不知道从哪个角落窜了出来，拉着吕焕雄就跑。他老早就看到吕焕雄被一个人高马大的alpha缠上了，吕焕雄说遇上alpha要救他的话他当然没忘，但是碍于舞池旁人实在太多，他挤了半天都没挤过来。正好这会表演结束了，人群都开始散开，他这才找到机会挤过来把吕焕雄带走。  


  
吕焕雄和李建熙回到李建熙的公寓时，吕焕雄已经跑得快断气了，李建熙从酒吧出来就拉着他一路狂奔，任他怎么说那两个人的信息素没有影响他都不听，硬是说吕焕雄是因为被alpha的信息素冲昏了头脑。  
  
吕焕雄和李建熙瘫坐在沙发上，俩人都是一副快要死了的表情。  
  
“怎么样，有什么发现吗？”吕焕雄推了推李建熙，示意他把屁股挪开点。  
  
“没有，问的人都说没见过他，你呢，有什么发现吗？”  
  
“那个小机器人说他只来过这个酒吧一次，并不是常客，我想他出现在那里也许只是巧合。”  
  
“那我们下一步该怎么办？”  
  
“你不是说他失踪前义体出现很多问题吗？我们下一步去义体诊所一条街看看吧。”在酒吧那样嘈杂的环境里待了一晚上，吕焕雄自己的能量条已经要见底了，他揉了揉眼睛，准备去洗洗睡觉，“对了，你的室友叫什么名字来着？”  
  
“他叫孙东柱。”  


另一边歌舞伎町区一栋摩天大楼的天台上，金建学和金英助并排坐在栏杆外。  
  
“还以为真的有新线索呢，结果跑来还是没抓到人。”金建学郁闷地挠了挠头，“这任务真有这么紧急吗，基地把你这种人型战争机器都派出来了。”  
  
“基地还不清楚造成这些beta变异的原因是什么，也不知道是否会传染，为了避免影响进一步扩大，我们需要尽快把这些beta送回基地研究室或者是就地处理。”  
  
“就地处理……听起来就像是捏死一只蚂蚁一样。”金建学叹了口气，直愣愣地盯着脚下发光的街道，过了会他想起什么似的突然转头望着金英助，“对了，今天那个小朋友竟然是Omega，你说说现在，你这个alpha装beta，Omega也装beta，果然人类的本质就是装b吗……”  
  
“那个Omega，我觉得我好像在很久以前见过他……”金英助望着天，好像在回忆着什么。  
  
“也许你们过去真的认识……不过你过去的记忆都封存在黑匣子里了，讨论这个也没什么意义，反正你也没权限打开。”  
  
金建学看着金英助的侧脸，他的太阳穴上有一道很小的疤，他说那是他做机械脑植入的时候留下的。金英助大部分的身体零件都是义体，甚至包括心脏和百分之五十的大脑，他已经不是一个严格意义上的碳基生物了，说他是一个半电子生命可能更为准确。有句话其实金建学想问很久了，今天到底还是没忍住，“把自己变成没有记忆没有过去的战争武器，真的值得吗？”  
  
“我相信我自己，也相信过去的我。如果他认为值得，那就一定值得。”  
  


04

吕焕雄在李建熙家睡了一晚，第二天一大早就去上班了。

午休结束的吕焕雄，正慢悠悠地去公司楼下的奶茶店买奶茶，刚走到店门口，吕焕雄就感到一丝怪异。

怎么总觉得有一道奇怪的目光盯着我？吕焕雄站在奶茶店门口，左看右看却都没发现有什么可疑的人，疑惑了好半天才一脸懵逼地进了奶茶店。

吕焕雄端着奶茶回到实验室，他们组的beta催情剂已经到测试阶段了，很快就能完成实验进行大量投产。最近的吕焕雄简直忙得晕头转向，白天上班，晚上和周末还要陪李建熙去找他失踪室友的线索，吕焕雄恨不得一个自己掰成几个用。

晚上7点，加了班的吕焕雄从公司里出来，准备去便利店随便买点什么解决晚餐。

吕焕雄站在零食柜前，突然觉得有道视线从门外隔着便利店的玻璃，落到了他的身上。

“谁在那里？”吕焕雄转头往门外望。只见一道黑影从门边闪过，吕焕雄想都没想就拉开门冲了出去，没两步就把黑影追上了。

“为什么跟踪我？！”吕焕雄死拽着人不放手，那个黑影转过身来，吕焕雄盯着他打量了好一会，“你是那天酒吧里的…？”

金英助点点头，既然被发现了他也不打算跑了。

“你为什么跟踪我？”吕焕雄又问了一遍。

“我上次见你就觉得你很眼熟…我想我们以前可能也见过。”金英助说。

吕焕雄瞪大了眼睛，“都二十二世纪了还跟我玩‘这个妹妹我见过的’那套啊？！”

金英助直愣愣地盯着吕焕雄的眼睛，表示他没听懂。

吕焕雄看金英助这个样子，倒也不像是个坏人，他一把甩开了拽着金英助的手，“行了，别再跟着我了，我不是你认识的人。”

“等等，”金英助一把抓住了吕焕雄的手，“那我能从现在开始认识你吗？你是不是还没吃晚饭，我请你吃饭好吗？”

这人葫芦里卖的什么药啊？吕焕雄皱着眉低头看了一眼金英助拉着他的手，吓得金英助立刻把手松开了。

“你别误会，我就是觉得你可能能帮我想起过去的事……”金英助盯着吕焕雄的眼睛，他的眼睛有点下三白，看起来本应有点凶，但是此刻他盯着吕焕雄的眼神又带着万分的小心，好像很怕他拒绝，可怜巴巴的像个流浪的小猫咪。

“行吧，去哪吃？”吕焕雄还是被他的眼神折服了。

“你想吃什么我们就吃什么。”金英助的眼睛变亮了一丢丢。

“嗯——想吃炸鸡。”

“好。”

虽然金英助反应不大，但是吕焕雄觉得他已经看到了金英助背后摇着的小尾巴。

吕焕雄啃着炸鸡腿，抬起头突然对上了金英助的双眼，“你盯着我干嘛，不吃吗？”

金英助还是目不转睛地看着他，“我不吃，我只想看看你。”

吕焕雄被这金英助这告白般的话惊到了，忍不住在金英助看不到的桌子下搓了搓胳膊上刚起的鸡皮疙瘩。

“你说你曾经见过我？还是说，我像你以前认识的人？”吕焕雄问。

“我也不知道……”

“不知道？”吕焕雄疑惑了，“你失忆啦？”

“也可以这么说……”金英助低着头，“我的记忆都锁在黑匣子里，只留下了一些记忆碎片，我也说不清……”

吕焕雄明白那种感觉，记忆混乱的人，就像孤身一人在迷雾中行走，看不清来时的路，也看不到未来。那些梦做得多了，他已经分不清梦里的那个人到底是他的记忆里的故人，还是单纯的梦境。

“要是能让你想起些什么的话，我愿意帮你。”吕焕雄也不知道是同情心还是同理心在作祟，竟然对一个陌生人说出这种话。

金英助的眼睛突然一亮，“真的吗？！”

“真的。对了，我还不知道你叫什么呢？”

“我叫金英助。”

“你说你的记忆都在黑匣子里，为什么会这样？”吕焕雄歪着脑袋，试图理清这个问题。

“因为我做了人体改造，大部分器官都替换成义体了，包括部分大脑。”金英助老实回答他。

吕焕雄没再追问他为什么要做人体改造，他———困了。吕焕雄从小就有点嗜睡，一直长到二十多岁都没变，不管在做什么，都能在十秒内睡着。

金英助眼看着他眼皮越来越重，没一会就歪着脑袋不说话了。

吕焕雄醒来的时候，觉得自己正置身于一个燃烧的玫瑰花园，他的五脏六腑都在燃烧。他艰难地转动眼珠，五分钟后他终于明白了自己的处境——他正躺在金英助的车后座上，而且发情了。他想问金英助到底发生了什么，一张口却只发出了小声的呜咽。

金英助从后视镜看了吕焕雄一眼，后座上的小人儿已经难受地蜷成了一只虾米，金英助担忧地看着他，踩油门的脚不自觉地加重了。

其实金英助也不好受，吕焕雄薄荷味的信息素不仅没有让他感到一丝清凉，反而让他身上越来越热，他只想咬破吕焕雄的腺体，占有这个omega，让他身上沾满自己的味道。但是理智还是告诉他，不能这么做，要快点把吕焕雄带回家，要快点缓解吕焕雄的发情热。

[半小时前]

吕焕雄突然歪着脑袋不说话，把金英助吓得不轻，他把手放在吕焕雄的鼻子下好一会，才确认这人只是睡着了。金英助摇了好久都不见吕焕雄醒来，便想先把他抱回车上，等他醒来再送他回家，谁知道刚把吕焕雄抱起来，手掌隔着衬衫的布料接触到吕焕雄的背，吕焕雄就爆发了发情热。

好不容易挨到了公寓楼下，金英助打开后座门，把吕焕雄一把抱了出来。他知道发情期的omega会因为信息素腿软，现在的吕焕雄肯定是没法自己走路了。

吕焕雄虽然软得像没骨头一样躺在他怀里，却一点也不安分。可能是潜意识里害怕掉下去，吕焕雄的手紧紧地扯着金英助的衬衫领子，露出了金英助一侧的锁骨和胸口，脸还在人颈窝里蹭来蹭去，潮热的呼吸喷到金英助的脖子上，金英助觉得自己也要起反应了，不好意思地抬头看了一眼电梯监控，只希望管监控的小哥现在正好不在监控室……

金英助把不安分的吕焕雄带回了家里，他用手掌护着吕焕雄的头，小心地把他放在床上，可这个小不点还抓着他的领口不松手，金英助费了好一会劲，才从他的手里挣脱出来，去药箱里找发情抑制剂。

金英助翻了半天，终于功夫不负有心人，翻出了两支抑制剂，虽然已经发情了用抑制剂不一定能有很好的效果，但是吕焕雄愿意的话，他想他还是可以试试。

金英助拿着两支抑制剂，推开门看到房内情景的那一瞬间，忍不住喉结一滚，吞了一口口水……

吕焕雄跪坐在床上，不知道什么时候把自己的上衣的扣子解了，现在正半脱不脱的挂在他的胳膊上，露出了他白花花的胸口。他瘦得刚刚好，不会让人觉得过于干瘪，肌肉的形状也很好看。他的乳头和乳晕都是粉的，在汗水的浸润下看起来湿漉漉的，像两个小小的草莓果冻。

金英助的脸唰地红了，这都什么事啊！自己也不是没看过男人裸上半身，怎么从来没觉得这个画面也能这么香艳……

“快把衣服穿上，别着凉了，”金英助缓过神来忙上去给吕焕雄拉衣服。

谁知道一个扣子还没系上，吕焕雄就两手攀上金英助的脖子，一把把他拉倒了，金英助两手撑在吕焕雄的身旁，才没整个人压在他身上。

吕焕雄潮红发烫的脸就近在咫尺，他呼出的热气里都有薄荷的味道，金英助想扭开脸，却被他牢牢地吸引着，忍不住去看他润湿的唇。

“我好难受…你帮帮我……”吕焕雄喃喃地说，他已经有点神志不清了，后穴溢出的体液浸湿了下身，在金英助的大腿上轻轻蹭着。

“我……我不能，你现在不清醒，我不能那么做。”金英助已经被蹭硬了，玫瑰味的信息素从他身上散发出来，笼罩住了吕焕雄。

“帮帮我…求你了…”吕焕雄眼睛湿漉漉的，眼眶里盛满了生理盐水，他已经被情欲烧昏了头脑，抓着金英助的手就往下身放。

金英助看不得他眼眶红红的样子，可怜巴巴的，像个敏感的小动物。一道画面从他脑海里闪过，以前吕焕雄也曾用这样的眼神看过自己吗？

“我用手帮你好吗？”金英助把吕焕雄地转了个身，小心地吻上他柔嫩的后颈，“我怕你清醒过来会后悔。”金英助用犬齿小心地磨破了吕焕雄的腺体，薄荷味的信息素瞬间弥漫了整个房间，身下的人因为疼痛闷哼了一声。临时标记。

金英助一手扶着吕焕雄的肚子，一手探向人的后穴。吕焕雄的生殖腔已经开了很久了，热液从他的后穴汩汩地往出冒，金英助没怎么费劲就伸进了两只手指，在里面缓缓地动了起来。

“呜……”吕焕雄随着金英助手的频率小声地呻吟着，在金英助碰到一块凸起时，突然提高了音量。金英助虽然不想欺负他，可是看着他这样的反应，还是忍不住不断去碰那块凸起，没几下吕焕雄就颤抖着射了，体温渐渐降了下来。

发情热退了的吕焕雄没两秒钟就睡着了，金英助把他放平躺好，小心地掖好被角之后，才去卫生间解决了自己的需求。

金英助收拾完毕回到房间的时候，吕焕雄把右手放在肚皮上，已经睡熟了。

金英助趴在床边，借着月光用目光一点一点地描绘着他的轮廓。

我以前见过他吗？是在什么地方呢？他长得还挺好看的，眉骨、眼窝、鼻梁、唇珠，什么都刚刚好……

金英助想着想着，枕着自己的胳膊睡着了。

TBC

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
